


The One Where Cas Doesn't Know

by HolyFuckingHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cas Head Tilt, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking, Funny, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, This was inspired from a textpost on Tumblr, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Cas can't focus on anything but Dean the whole time they are researching. When Dean recommends a break, Jack suggest they go out to eat for lunch. Cas finally works up enough gut to ask Dean a question he's been wanting to for a while. When he finally does, Dean is baffled, aren't they already doing that?(I thought this was funny... Also smut, because duh.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	The One Where Cas Doesn't Know

“That’s a good question,” Sam said looking up from the book he was looking through, “Go ask Dean, he would know.” Cas walked away from Sam and Jack who were searching through lore and other books. 

“Why would Dean know?” Jack asks Sam.

“I don’t know, sometimes he knows things.”

Cas walks up to Dean’s room and stands outside a closed door. He knocks “Dean?” 

“Cas?”

“Yes.”

“Come in.” 

Cas opens the door, “Sam told me to ask you, do you think- what are you doing?” Cas notices that Dean is almost naked, and pulling up his pants.

“Uhm, getting dressed,” Dean says confused “Why?”

“Should I go?” Cas asks, waiting and staring. Cas remembers that humans like their privacy, so it’s weird that Dean told him to come in right? Dean is the one that’s always telling him what is socially ‘acceptable.’ And he’s been doing a lot better about it lately too.

“If you want…” Dean looks at him sideways, “But I’m almost done.” Dean says picking out a shirt to wear. “What were you gonna say?”

Cas completely forgot what his question even was. His mind is branching out so far away right now. Dean distracted him. “Uh…” he pauses and starts a new thought “We could use your help researching,” Cas says looking up at Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, I was afraid you would say that… let’s go.” Dean swings open his door, holding it for Cas, then following him back to the room. 

Cas silently sits down in his chair, and Dean sits beside him.

“So?” Sam encourages looking at Dean to answer him.

“What?” Dean says reaching for a book out of the pile Sam selected from the middle of the table.

“I didn’t ask him,” Cas says to Sam, staring at Dean. Dean looks back and vaguely smiles.

“Ohh, it’s okay, we think we found something else that works anyway,” Sam says going back to reading. 

Dean nods and  _ also _ starts reading again. Cas makes eye contact with Jack from across the table, Jack gives him a huge content smile than goes back to reading. Cas thinks it’s a little weird and out of place, but he smiles back. 

Cas tries to go back to researching, but he keeps getting distracted. Distracted by the way Dean moves his lips when he reads. Distracted by how focused Dean can get. Distracted by how intense Dean’s eyes are. His beautiful, shiny, deep green eyes. He could get, and has gotten, so very lost in them. Distracted by how smooth his fingers flip the pages. Distracted by how strong his arms are. Cas thinks Dean is such a beautiful person. 

Dean clears his throat loudly, “Guys,” he looks at his watch “We’ve been looking for a little over two hours. I think it’s time to take a break.”

Sam shuts his book and slides it away from him. “Yeah,” he stretches back in his chair, “And I’m hungry too.” 

“Oh!” Jack exclaims, looking up from his book, “Can we go out to eat for lunch?”

Dean looks over to Cas to get his thoughts on eating out. Cas shrugs and Dean shrugs back. “Sure,” Dean says “why not?” They all get up and head towards the stairs to leave. Dean grabs his wallet and keys on the way out. 

On their way there, Dean drives, like always, Sam sits shotgun, and Cas and Jack are in the back seat. 

Jack leans into Cas and asks quietly “Why do you always sit in the back?” 

Cas looks at him curiously “Because Sam sits in the front.”

“Oh, I just thought it would make sense if you sat there.” 

Cas tilts his head at Jack’s odd question. He always sits in the back, why would it make sense for him to sit in the front instead of Sam? Sam always rides shotgun. 

They decide to go with burgers, as they often do. They are seated almost immediately, with Dean and Cas seated on the same side of the booth, and Jack and Sam on the other. The food is good and coming out of the bunker like this is always fun. No responsibilities, they can just talk and have a good time without worrying about much. 

Once they finish eating and they are waiting for their check, Sam stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom, quickly followed by Jack, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

“This was fun, I’m glad we came,” Dean says scooting closer to Cas and picking up one of the fries off of Jack’s plate that he didn’t eat.

“Yes, we should do it more often,” Cas says to Dean, trying to read his reaction. Cas has an idea, but he is also very nervous in case this goes bad. Dean nods and Cas continues “Maybe just… you and I though?” Cas looks up and meets Dean’s eyes. “Together…” Cas says awkwardly.

Dean squints at him. “Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

“Yes. Obviously not well if you have to ask” Cas says sighing and looking down at the ground. 

“No, it’s fine, but you know you don’t have to ask right?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Cas questions, looking back up at Dean who looks just as confused as him. 

“Because you don’t have to anymore… just tell that you want to go and we’ll go” Dean says, not really answering the question. 

“On a date?” Cas says again confused beyond belief. 

“Yeah, that's what you do when _you’re_ _dating.”_

“But we’re  _ not dating. _ ” Cas retorts.

“Yes,  _ we are _ !” Dean says laughing and playfully pushing him over slightly.

Jack comes back from the bathroom and sits down. “You are what?” he asks.

“DATING!” Dean shouts.

“Ohh… Yeah, we know.” Jack says monotone.

“Thank you!” Dean gestures towards Jack and looks back at Cas.

“What?” Cas shouts at the same volume to match Dean. Then Sam comes and sits down at the table. “We are not dating!” Cas repeats. 

Sam says “What did I walk up on, it sounds strange.”

“Sam,” Dean says “Are Cas and I dating?”

“What?” Sam says confused “No!”

“YES WE ARE!” Dean shouts throwing his head back, “We’ve been dating for like four years now.” 

“Yeah, you guys are dating,” Jack chimes in “I’ve been referring to you two as my dads, I’ve told like three people I was your kid. You guys are  _ definitely dating. _ ” He confirms.

“What are you talking about!” Sam says turning to Jack, “No they  _ are not.”  _

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas says pointing to Sam than looking back to Dean “How could we be dating, we haven’t even had any intimate contact or anything!” Cas says looking into Dean's eyes intently. 

“I thought you just weren’t into that!” Dean says, gazing back at Cas, “Plus doesn't the ‘eye thing’ count?”

“What ‘eye thing?’” Cas asks, staring at Dean, inadvertently doing the ‘eye thing.’

“That eye thing!” Dean laughs, sounding more like a scoff

“Ew,” Sam whines, “You know what, I see it now. You two are definitely together.”

“Yeah, we are!” Dean says.

“NO! We aren’t.” Cas says thinking back, “Wait, is this why you changed in front of me earlier this morning?” Cas says just as the waitress walks by with their check. She looks really baffled and out of place, and if it’s possible, Cas is even more embarrassed now. 

“Yeah, and why I always sit next to you too.”

“Wait, Jack,” Cas starts, “This is why you thought it was weird that I don’t sit in the front next to Dean?” 

“Well yeah,” Jack shrugs. 

“I can’t believe you thought we were dating!” Cas says in a high pitched voice, burying his face in his hands. 

“I can’t believe you thought we  _ weren’t  _ dating!” Dean says brushing through Cas’s hair with his fingers in a shy attempt in calming him down. 

“How could you not know, Castiel?” Jack asks, “When Dean talks, he always refers to you guys as ‘we.’” 

Sam’s face, when he looks up, looks like he is realizing something, “And Dean, you stopped caring about the ‘personal space’ thing a long time ago!” He chimes in.

“Yeah,” Jack continues, “And Dean is always so close to you, he’s practically sitting on you!” 

“Okay, guys” Dean tries to get them to stop because he can see how embarrassed Cas is getting, and frankly, it’s embarrassing him a little bit too, but the two just keep on going.

“I almost never see just one of you,” Jack says.

“I see you and Cas coming out of your room all the time!” Sam says.

“You too always make special accommodations for each other,” Jack says, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, seriously, stop-” Dean tries again, getting impatient and yelling, but fails to get them quiet.

“Oh my god! You made him that MIXTAPE!” Sam screams.

“GUYS!” Dean snaps. Sam and Jack quiet down and look at Dean. Dean is already blushing furiously and Cas hasn’t taken his face out of his hands or looked at anybody in ages. “That’s enough.”

No one says anything for a minute as Dean gets his card out and puts it in the receipt book, leaving it at the edge of the table so the waitress can come by and get it. The two are still looking at Dean and Dean tries to awkwardly resolve the situation. “Yes, I like Cas. I thought we were dating. Apparently, we weren’t. It’s fine. It’s just a little weird. Let it go.”

Sam and Jack still don’t say anything but stay silent when Cas pipes up. “No,” Cas says, moving his hands and uncovering his face. 

Dean sighs long “Cas, please, this is so embarrassing, just forget about it.” Dean looks at Cas, begging him to not make it worse. 

“Why? You’re right though, Dean. You all are. We are  _ practically _ dating. I just was too stupid to see it.”

“No, Cas. You’re not stupid, I am. How could I think we were dating. We never even talk about it,” Dean looks down.

“Well, as Sam and Jack have so eloquently pointed out,” Cas looks from Sam to Jack with a bitch face that could put Sam’s to shame, “We are basically a couple, and we are basically dating. We are only missing one thing.”

Dean turns to look at Cas but is met with Cas surprisingly crashing their lips together. Dean is shocked at first but then leans into it. 

“Woah, okay,” Sam says looking away, grabbing Jack’s arm and pulling him up. “We’re gonna go wait in the car. Just want to remind you though,  _ this is a public place! _ ” Sam warns as he walks out the door, pushing Jack to move faster. 

The waitress walks by again, returning his card that Dean didn’t even realize she took, and they stop kissing for a moment. “Woah, Cas.” Dean’s heart is racing and he is very excited. 

Cas smiles at Dean, sliding out of the booth to leave with Dean. “We should be an  _ actual _ couple,” Cas says handing Dean his card that he picked up off the table as they walk to the car. “And we should do the things that  _ actual couples _ do.”

“Mmm hum,” Dean hums, confirming Cas’s idea as he gets into the car. Cas goes to open the door when he sees that Sam sat in the back this time. Cas smiles and opens the door to the front. 

Dean wants to know what all Cas could mean by saying ‘the things that  _ actual couples _ do.’ He hopes it’s what he thinks it is. 

The drive home is quicker than the drive there, but to Dean, it feels longer. His anticipation for what  _ might _ happen is making everything go by slowly. 

Once they get down the stairs when they get to the bunker, Dean and Cas smash together, holding on to each other tightly, making out and sloppily start walking towards Dean's room, bumping into things on the way there. 

Sam turns away from them, “You two can’t wait ‘till you’re in Dean’s room?!” he shouts. He looks at Jack “Stay as far away from Dean’s room as possible right now, okay?” Jack nods his head and doesn't ask another question. 

Cas and Dean stumble into Dean's room, shutting the door behind them. Cas pushes him against the door and pins Dean’s hands next to his head as he kisses him. Cas glides his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip, resulting in a low excitement giggle from Dean.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Dean says before Cas kisses him again. 

“Why? I thought you thought we were already together…” Cas says between kisses. 

“Well, yeah… But I thought you didn’t like all the physical contact or the ‘intimacy’ thing…” Cas leans forward again, letting go of Dean’s hands so he can let them wander around his body. “I was beginning to come to terms with it. I didn’t think this was ever gonna happen again for me…” 

Cas looks up at Dean and sees his content, peaceful and relaxed smile. “You weren’t going to ever fornicate again?”

“Don’t say fornicate,” Dean cringes.

“Okay, but you were okay with that? Just for me?” Cas asks.

“Well… Yeah.” 

“You thought we were going to be together…” Cas pauses “Forever?” 

Dean looks into Cas’s eyes before he answers “Yeah, I thought we were… If that’s what you want.” Cas feels a sudden burst of energy and throws himself onto Dean, locking lips with him again. Cas starts hurriedly trying to take Dean’s shirt off while still making out and it works… just not well. 

Once Cas does finally get his shirt off, he starts grinding his hips into Dean’s, it’s not long before Dean can’t take it anymore and is moaning and squeaking softly. Dean’s hands are all over Cas’s back, he pulls away from kissing for a moment “Cas…” Dean whines, untucking Cas’s shirt from his pants, “Can you take off your shirt?” 

Cas gets his coat and jacket off in almost record time, followed by his shirt. The buttons take a little longer to undo. Dean loves watching how focused Cas’s face is with each button. “Cas, you are so gorgeous,” Dean says putting one finger into the knot of Cas’s tie, and slowly undoing it for him. Cas drops his shirt to the ground and begins kissing Dean again. 

Cas pulls Dean into him as close as he can and starts palming Dean through his jeans, which Cas can feel tighten the longer he keeps his hand there. “Dean, take your pants off.” Cas orders. 

“Uh-” Dean looks shyly away, “You first.”

“Okay…” Cas says tilting his head at Dean as he starts to take off his pants “Why? Are you nervous?” Dean doesn’t answer, just awkwardly smiles and looks down at Cas’s hands working his pants off. “That is ridiculous. I rebuilt you.”

Dean gives Cas a sideways look, “You need to work on the words you choose when we are  _ in the bedroom. _ ”

“Oh, sorry.” Cas says stepping out of his pants and reaching to take off Dean’s pants for him since he doesn’t seem to be doing it himself yet, “Am I not dirty enough for you?” 

“Oh, I think you’re plenty dirty… but I guess we’ll see won’t we?” Dean licks his lips and watches intently as Cas works off his jeans “I didn’t know I would like watching you take my clothes off so much… So. Much.” Dean hums.

Cas kisses Dean again, holding on to him and attempts to pull him over to the bed-

“Wait, Cas!-”

But then Dean falls backward, with Cas landing on top of him. Dean groans. “Dean, you never stepped out of your pants,” Cas says panicking.

Dean chuckles “No I did not.”

“Are you okay?” Cas asks, getting off of him and helping him up.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Dean replies, finally stepping out of his jeans.

“Good,” Cas says pushing Dean back onto the bed suddenly, and kneeling down on the floor between Dean’s legs. “You have beautiful legs,” Cas says, twirling his finger softly against Dean’s inner thigh, then kissing that spot. Dean breathes out fast and bites his lip.

“Oh Cas!” Dean gasps, his chest jerking forward. He looks down at Cas who is looking back up at him. Dean reaches forward and puts a hand in Cas’s hair. “I love your hair… I always… want to touch it, but I try not to. It’s so soft though,” He says combing through Cas’s hair with his fingers. 

Cas licks his lips and leans forward onto Dean’s dick, sucking softly. “Hah,” Dean moans softly, “Fuck, oh fuck,” Dean pulls gently on Cas’s hair as he sucks, swirling his tongue around the head. “Cas!” Dean shouts and his toes curl. Cas slides down further and begins sucking harder, reveling in the faces Dean makes. 

Dean is close, really close, he can feel it. “Cas,” he pants “Cas, I uh-” He can’t get the words out for Cas to stop and he feels like he’s going to lose it so he pushes on Cas’s shoulders. Cas leans back, coming off with a small popping sound. 

“What? Is something wrong?” Cas says wiping his mouth with his arm and standing up. 

“No,” Dean shakes his head and pulls Cas towards him, “Everything is perfect, I just want more.” Cas nods with a faint smile, crawling onto Dean’s lap and kissing him. Dean tries to ignore the weird taste because, well, it’s Cas. Cas is kissing him. He wants this too.

Dean’s hands wander, rubbing Cas’s back with one, and his upper thigh with the other. Cas puts his arms around Dean’s neck, gently swinging them around and he lays back onto the bed with Dean above him. 

Dean grazes his fingers along Cas’s lower stomach and upper thigh, watching Cas. “What are you doing?” Dean asks in a low voice.

Cas wet two of his fingers in his mouth and is now sliding them into his hole, letting out a squeak. “Preparing…” Cas answer matter of factly, “Would you like to help?” 

Dean gets up and walks over to the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out lube before walking back over to Cas. He climbs back into the bed, squirting some lube onto his fingers “I’ll finger you if you want…” Dean gently takes Cas’s fingers out and replaces them with his. Cas lets out a small moan. “But I was sorta hoping that you… would fuck… me.” Dean wants it, but he is still slightly embarrassed to admit it or even say it out loud. 

Cas’s eyes become huge and he grins wildly. “Alright, yes.” Cas approves. Dean, however, still has his fingers in Cas, and as Cas answers ‘yes’ Dean adds a third. “Aha, Dean.” 

“Love your reactions to my fingers inside you…” Dean hums “love when you moan my name.”

Cas laughs lowly, “That is not surprising,” Cas moans again in a higher pitch and after a slight pause says “Dean this is pleasurable, but not necessary.” Cas smiles and pushes his head back into the pillow letting Dean have his little way with him anyway. 

“It’s necessary if it makes you feel good!” Dean says gazing at Cas. 

“Then you should-” Cas points down, gesturing at his erection and Dean feels a jolt of energy through him when Cas does. “Hand is fine.”

Dean slides his hand up and down once and circles the head with his thumb, smearing Cas’s pre-come around. “Won’t that be too much?” Dean asks genuinely concerned. This has the possibility to ruin their plans. 

“No. I can handle more than you can.”

Dean looks sideways at Cas, slightly offended. Then he remembers that Cas, at times, has no filter and that he  _ is _ an angel, so he may have some kind of extra stamina or something. Dean chuckles, shaking his head at how blatant Cas is and starts pumping faster. 

“Mmh! Dean!” Cas shuts his eyes tightly and pushes his head hard into the pillow.

Every time Cas moans his name, Dean gets goosebumps.

“Okay,” Cas grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls his hand off of his dick, “Your turn!” Cas pants, moving Dean’s hand over to jack himself instead. Cas practically tackles Dean back out of sheer excitement and spreads Dean’s legs apart. He lubes three of his fingers but only slides two in. 

“Huh hu,” Dean whines at Cas’s abruptness. Cas starts wiggling his fingers inside Dean. 

“You are much tighter than I expected,” Cas says sicssoring his fingers apart.

“Why’s that?” Dean asks, moaning immediately after.

“Because I thought you would be practiced in this,” Cas adds a third finger “Based on your willingness to bottom.” Dean tries to come up with a reason for Cas knowing that word. Either Metatron or porn. 

Dean moans again, covering his face with his hands as Cas dances his fingers in Dean’s ass. Dean begins wiggling slightly. 

“Dean,” Cas says commandingly and gesturing towards Dean’s junk “Keep going.”

“I can’t, Cas,” Dean whines “I really can’t.” He says lowering his hands and looking at Cas. 

Cas wipes Dean’s pre-come off with his thumb then licks it off. 

“Oh fuck! Now I really can’t do it!” Dean says grinding his hips up into the air briefly before coming back down. 

“That’s a shame then,” Cas says back.

Dean’s mind is racing, how does Cas know to do all these things? “Cas, do you still watch porn?!” Dean blurts out seemingly randomly.

“Yes.”

Cas continues to work his fingers inside Dean, stretching him out. 

“Oh,” Dean pants “Cas I’m ready. Please fuck me. Now.”

Cas takes his hand out of Dean and adds more lube onto his cock, pumping it twice slowly. Dean watches impatiently as he does, breathing heavily. Cas takes his time deliberately, giving Dean some time to cool down briefly. 

“Mmhf,” Dean makes small, high-pitched whining sounds. Cas smiles at Dean and lines himself up before slowly sliding in. “Holy fucking hell!” Dean screams.

“Are you alright?” Cas asks, holding still.

“Yes, Cas, hell yes!” Dean moves in an attempt to grind down onto Cas’s dick. “Hmm!” Dean bites his lip before breathing out quick and hard.

Cas slowly pulls almost completely out then thrust in deep, making Dean moan loud again. Cas begins a steady rhythm of thrusts at a relatively fast pace.

“Oh fuck!” Dean can’t stop screaming. He grabs fistfuls of the sheet below him. 

“Dean this feels really good. You are very tight.” Cas says. Dean smiles for a half-second and blushes. Cas is always so forward. Not good at the dirty talk. Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Dean pants “Feels really fuckin’ good. Mmh!” Dean can feel he’s getting close.  _ Really _ close. “Oh damn. Cas, don’t stop until you’re done.” Dean barely manages to get out.

“What?” Cas grunts out, tilting his head in confusion. Dean knows that he is way ahead of Cas, but why should that mean they should stop? He realizes that he was right about the angel stamina thing.

Cas asks “Dean are you about to…” Dean nods. Yes, he’s about to come. “And you want me to keep…” Dean nods again, closing his eyes tight. Yes, he should keep going. 

Dean tries to hold back as long as he can, but even that is not much longer. Dean moans loud as he cums hard with Cas fucking him through his orgasm. Cas is transfixed with the sight and because he’s distracted, he slows down a little bit. 

“Mm…” Cas hums as he remembers that Dean told him he wanted him to keep going. Cas realizes that there is not much need for him to hold back his orgasm anymore so he lets himself quickly unravel. “Oh, Dean!’ Cas moans.

“Hm! Cas!” Dean’s face scrunches up and his eyes roll back, becoming very sensitive and maintaining his death grip on the sheets. The sensitive feeling he’s having isn’t bad, he is just very aware. “Haa!” Dean moans again, arching his back up off the bed. 

Cas can feel that he is on the edge and lets Dean know by saying his name. Cas comes into Dean with a grunt and drives through his orgasm, losing rhythm until he is done. He pulls out gently and lays beside an out-of-breath Dean. 

“That was amazing,” Dean says turning to face Castiel, “You are amazing,” He huffs and puts his hand back into Cas’s hair, an awkward position since he is laying next to him, but Dean doesn’t mind. Anything to touch Cas’s hair, he loved it. 

“Dean, that was-”

“Awesome.” Dean finishes saying.

“Yeah,” Cas chuckles, “Awesome.”

After they get cleaned up and  _ way _ less disheveled, Dean and Cas go back to the room they were previously researching in and begin again. Not too long after, Sam and Jack come into the room and start researching with them in silence. 

A few minutes go by of no talking before Jack breaks the silence, “So, you guys had sex?” 

Dean and Sam both turn their heads to Jack with shocked, sideways expressions, neither knows why he asked that. 

“Jack, I don’t think we are supposed to talk about it,” Cas informs him. Jack just nods. 

Right when everyone goes back to reading, Sam, without looking up from his book, says shaking his head, “As far away as possible was still not far enough.”

Cas looks to Dean and Dean looks down at the floor turning new shades of red, embarrassed because he knows that  _ he’s _ the loud one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! <3


End file.
